Linked
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta with a twist. What if Bulma and Vegeta went to school together, and Bulma was constantly picked on by Vegeta. What happens when their paths cross once more, and Vegeta is the sorry one? Will these two finally recognize each other, and will all be forgiven?
1. Revelation

**Linked **

A Bulma and Vegeta Novel

Chapter 1- Revelation

* * *

**5****th**** grade**

Another period spent sobbing in the girls' bathroom. Why did he always pick on her? No one stood up for her, she had no friends, and she hated that jerk Vegeta. Bulma wiped off her tears and rushed out of school as the final bell resounded through the campus.

**4 years later**

Bulma walked into the High school with a sheepish look. Her best friend Karis yanked her through the halls.

"Relax," she assured Bulma, "he won't recognize you," Bulma now held her head high, her black hair cascading in soft waves down her back. She may still be stick skinny and scrawny but she had finally eliminated the one thing that made her stand out, right?

"Look who it is," a low voice made her glance back in surprise. It was Vegeta and his band of cronies. "Little Bluebird thinks she can change her feathers and everything will be alright," He mocked. Bulma heard more insults muttered from his friends, all directed towards her. She felt her eyes beginning to water. Nerd, freak, geek, all the words bounced in her head. She could feel their emotional slaps hitting home, but she kept her head up and let Karis drag her to her next class.

**Graduation**

"Congratulation class of 2008," a cheer went up from the seniors. Bulma adjusted her glasses and flung her cap with the rest of her peers. "And now a speech from our favorite sports star, Vegeta," and the principle handed the mike over to a smirking man.

"I have some awards to give out," Vegeta began. Prettiest, mostly likely to become a rock star, cutest couple, all the nominations went by. Bulma wasn't chosen for any. "And now, the biggest award, one which was obvious and took no consideration, that's right. Without further ado, most likely to die alone, the one, and only Bulma Briefs." The whole student body started laughing and with that Bulma burst into tears. The principle yanked the mike away, but you could tell he was suppressing a laugh. Why her, Bulma thought. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest, or the most normal girl, and the black hair couldn't disguise her heritage, but her mother didn't become her beautiful self until college. At that very moment, Bulma realized something. She wasn't done yet, she vowed from that day forward, she would set out and embrace life, and she didn't give a damn about Vegetas arrogance. She stood up, waved at the student body, and walked off the school grounds, Karis in tow.

**2012**

Bulma hit the alarm clock telepathically. When that failed, she reluctantly rolled out of bed and slammed down the off button. She started the shower and stuck her head under the ice spewing faucet. The haze in her mind was instantly lifted and she warmed the water up. Taking a quick shower, she was dressed and decent in less than 30 minutes. She could barely remember her dream from last night, though she bet it was a replay of her graduation. Bulma was proud she had kept her promise, and had become a confident person because of it. As she glanced in the mirror, she saw a blue haired woman staring her back. This woman had curly blue hair framing a porcelain face. The hair rolled down her sides, and stopped right above her stomach. She smiled at her curvy figure in the glass. Yes, she had definitely changed from that sad girl.

And now was her time to go out and face the day. Today was her job interview. She was dressed in a white blouse that had a collar and a ruffled front. That was accompanied by a form fitting black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees. Her hair was down and naturally curly, a bit of hairspray had calmed it down. She grabbed a pair of black heels that covered her toes but had an ankle strap to secure them to her feet.

Bulma had graduated from a Science University with a PhD in record time. Of course, that was to be expected, but two years was pretty good. After getting her degree she set out to face the world. She traveled to many international science departments and helped people all over the world with her newfound knowledge. Not only was she a scientific genius, was she also an engineering prodigy. Now she spoke over 6 languages including Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Chinese and English. She was currently improving her database of Irish and she had the basics of Hungarian down. The reason that she was able to expand her mind to such an incredible capacity was partly her photographic memory and the fact that Bulma's mind resembled a computer, scarily so. She processed and stored data, faster than many computers and remembers the smallest details about everything. Her genius was her biggest source of pride, and had helped her build her confidence. She just wished she had realized her potential sooner.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys on her way out of her 3 bedroom condo. She had transformed one of her rooms into a lab, the other into an office, and then of course her room. Her living room had a large flat screen TV, with voice activated features (her own creation). Her kitchen was moderately sized but rarely used (Bulma wasn't good with cooking). She hoped to purchase a nice country house, but that depended on if she got this job.

Bulma was applying for an engineering assistant. Bulma had taken precautions to avoid what had happened last time….

A few months earlier,

"Ok, miss, so what did you say your name was?"

"Why it's Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

"As in 'the' Bulma Briefs, daughter of the founder of Capsule Corps?" The man's face lit up.

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with…"

"You are hired; in fact, I am going to give you the head engineer position."

"But you haven't even seen my resume…."

"That's no problem, so will you work for us? I can imagine, having an employee that is worth more than this company."

"Wait, what?" Bulma looked shocked.

"This is perfect."

"Wait, I am sorry but I will have to decline."

"What! Why?"

"I just do, goodbye." The man watched her leave, speechless.

·≈·

Because of this, Bulma had decided to use a different last name to avoid being picked because of who her parents were. She pulled out of her driveway and headed to the building.

·≈·

One month later…

A handsome dressed man walked into the office.

"Hello, can I help you," Bulma asked, coyly.

"Yes, you can, my name is Yachma, and I am here to apply for the assistant position,"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Winters is expecting you. Just go on into the office on the left." Bulma pointed it out to the man.

As the man disappeared from her sight Bulma buried her face in her hands. When she meant she wanted a job, she hadn't meant a secretary to a sales company. I guess this is what it means to be a normal person she thought. But that Yachma Guy looks fun, and cute. Bulma whipped out her phone and texted her friend ChiChi, who just moved in the Condo across the street, 'Cutest guy eva just walked in, u gotta c him. But I got dibbs! :P'. A few seconds later a reply came through. 'kk gurl, so cool, but u can hav him, my eyes on a new cute waiter, a real hunk ;)'.ChiChi was a chef at a restaurant not far from where Bulma worked. 'kk c u on my break, I will stop bi 4 a bite, im starving!', Bulma replied and impatiently looked at the clock. Only 20 more minutes until I get my lunch break, she thought and sighed.

'Finally' Bulma thought as the clock changed to 12:00 pm. She exited the office and jumped in her black convertible. She stepped on the gas and zoomed down the street to the Ricardo Diner (where ChiChi was a chef). She waved at the hostess, she knew almost everyone here. The hostess pointed toward the back of the large and elegant restaurant to show where ChiChi was. Bulma saw ChiChi sitting at a small table covered with a white lacey table-cloth.

"Sit" ChiChi commanded. ChiChi was one of the only people who knew Bulmas true identity. ChiChi handed a menu to Bulma. "I would advise steak," ChiChi grinned. "The chef working right now is a magician with the sauce. And guess who is going to serve us," ChiChi let out a squeal of excitement, "The one and only, sexy new waiter." Just as predicted a tall, wild haired man came over to their table.

"ChiChi," he acknowledged her.

"Goku, this is my friend Bulma,"

"Nice to meet you," Goku extended a hand. Bulma accepted graciously, then they ordered and he headed to the kitchen to get their meal, and Bulma winked at ChiChi.

"What a gentleman," she mocked. ChiChi scowled playfully.

"Hands off, he's mine." She shot back. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent. Just then the two girls heard the diner door open, and in walked very, very handsome man.

"That's Yachma," Bulma whispered to ChiChi.

"Why, hello," ChiChi whispered back. They erupted into a fit of giggles. Bulma saw Yachma looking around and waved at him. He carefully made his way to their table.

"Hello, Bulma, right," he said.

"Yes," She smiled, confused, she never told him her name. "How did you know?"

"Mrs. Winters, she was talking about how you would become my secretary when I got this job." Bulma sat there, mouth open.

"Oh my god, you are replacing Mrs. Winters." She realized.

"Yes, surprised," He grinned flirtatiously.

"No, it's just, never mind, so do you want to sit with us? Cause you might need some help navigation the menu," Bulma trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Sure, he said and sat down in one of the empty chairs, he then acknowledged ChiChi. Bulma introduced them and showed him what to order. They all had a nice time, Yachma was pleasant and intelligent. ChiChi didn't really talk; she was too busy staring at Goku. Yachma noticed her actions and got a thoughtful look on his face. Bulma wondered what he was up to.

"Excuse me for a second, ladies." He got up and walked over to where Goku was. They talked for a minute and Yachma pointed in the girls' direction. Goku then blushed and nodded. Yachma walked back toward them with Goku in tow. Goku whispered something to ChiChi and they both got up and moved toward the kitchens. Bulma looked a Yachma who had a proud look on his face. 'What are you up to' Bulma thought. Yachma just looked at her and grinned. A few seconds later ChiChi came rushing back towards the two with a smile covering her face.

"Thank you, thank you, ohh my god," ChiChi blushed and hugged Yachma. Yachma looked surprised but he just smiled. "Goku asked me out," ChiChi gushed to Bulma. Bulma glanced knowingly at Yachma. He just smirked back.

10 hours later

Bulma slipped into bed, still thinking about Yachma. He seemed oddly familiar to her. Oh well, she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yay, my secound story, although I don't know where this one is heading. Please review and or give ideas.


	2. Premonition

**Linked**

**Chapter 2- Premonition**

* * *

**Hey guys, this a really short chapter. I just wanted to make a quick update, and quick became tiny. I will have a longer and more interestion chapter out soon, but I used up all the time I can spare for now.**

* * *

She was running towards something. She tried to stop and think, but her legs wouldn't stop. Suddenly a faint outline in the distance caused her legs to quicken their pace. She squinted at the quickly approaching light, but to no avail. She could not make out what was in front of her. She felt nervous, and a strange sense of longing. She just knew she had to hurry. The whiteness around her sharped, and she was soon running through an unfamiliar street. The street was deserted, as were the shops parallel to the road. It was quiet, not one sound disrupted her footfalls, echoing through the setting. Then, she saw the outline of a person, back to her, standing in the middle of the lane. She could feel herself getting desperate, she had to reach them. The silhouette grew clearer as she traveled towards him. She could see a mane of unruly hair and a strong back. She had an odd sense of deja vu.

He slowly turned to face her when….

Bulma jumped awake to the sound of her alarm. She glanced over at it. With a sigh she heaved herself out of the warm bed. As she stood up she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought it was from the dream she had last night. All she could remember is feeling nervous and confused. It must have been a nightmare, her rational side kicked in. Before she could ponder anymore about this her phone let out a ding.

She walked over to it and saw she had a new message. But she couldn't recall the number, she had never seen it. She read the message, 'Hey Bulma it's Yachma, I got your # from ChiChi, if that's ok, wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch,' Bulma smiled. 'Of course,' she texted back with a grin plastered on her face. Yay, she finally got asked out! Even though she was a beauty, men rarely asked her on dates. They called her scary and independent, well according to ChiChi. ChiChi was a very reliable source of gossip. Bulma hadn't been on a date since; well she had never been on a date.

This was absurd, Bulma was a 22 year old woman, yet she had never even had her first kiss. She just had been too obsessed with finding a job, and was still scarred by her last experience with guys. One is particular, a certain ass named Vegeta. She still remembered his annoying comments, and insults. He had made her high school experience awful, and she still hated him for it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please check out my other story, Unaware Attraction.


	3. Timeline

**Linked **

_Chapter 3- Timeline_

**1 month later**

The time passed quickly. Chichi and Bulma became great friends, and Goku and Chichi were a match made in heaven. Chichi always told her that there was something different about Goku, and she was right. Bulma though Goku was so, pure, and definitely the perfect man for her kind friend. Bulma and Yachma were a different story, although they had only been dating him for a month, she thought she loved him. He was always there for her, even though he had a few characteristics Bulma disliked. She felt he was hiding something from her, and when at work he always acted like her superior, and it was unsettling. She didn't like the personality change when he was around his fellow co-workers. And he also had a tendency to drink a lot, sometimes. Although she had only seen him dunk twice, it still annoyed her. But she really did like him, and she loved the way he made her feel so special. Yachma and Goku had become good friends, although Goku seemed mad at him often. Once she overheard then arguing about something Yachma did, something that Goku described as unfair. Bulma had also become close to Goku, he was like a little brother to her. She loved him, in the family way, even though she though he could be really idiotic. Overall, Bulma loved her new life, filled with friends and love.

**Another month later**

Bulma was royally pissed. Yachma had left for a week on a business trip, and the slut from the offices was the one accompanying him. She had finally told him that she was the Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. but he hadn't seen surprised at all. She had really wanted to go with him to New York, but he said the manager had made him take the other woman. She had no reason to mistrust him, but she still wasn't assured. The manager was a nice guy, and he let the other employees choose their guests.

Chichi and Goku were getting serious, and Chichi was ecstatic. One day she had run home, and Bulma knocked on her door and found her dancing around her room with a huge smile plastered on her face. When Bulma had asked why she was so happy, Chichi had just told her everything was clear now, what did that even mean?

**One month later**

Bulma sat crying into her pillow. Chichi was next to her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Bulma still couldn't believe what she had seen. Bulma and Chichi had decided to take a shopping trip yesterday, and were almost done when they saw a cute boutique next to a Starbucks. They had gone in and found a few dresses, but on their way out she had seen someone familiar. That someone was Yachma, and he was sitting at an outdoor table with an unfamiliar woman. Bulma was going to go say hi when she saw Yachma stand up and passionately kiss the woman before taking her hand and then walking off with the girl in tow. Bulma and Chichi had just stood there, open-mouthed. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, and Yachma hadn't even seen her standing there. Bulma had barely made it into the car before bursting into tears. She and Chichi had stayed up and night with chocolate ice-cream and The Notebook. Bulma didn't know what to do, maybe she just would act like she hadn't seen it, then she would still have a chance at happiness. Why, she bet Yachma was regretting it.

* * *

**This is short too, and I am already working on the next ch. I know this was alittle rushed, but I really want to get Vegeta in!**


End file.
